


Give a Damn

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show; heavy angst<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I still don't own them; still not making any money<br/><b>Beta:</b> Just lil ol' me<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny doesn't give a damn any more<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Give a Damn

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** weekend challenge last weekend, wherein I was given the song 'My Give a Damn's Busted' by Jo Dee Messina as my prompt. I don't know the song, but I listened to it and read the lyrics, and this was the result… not quite in line with the song, but it is Steve and Danny, so you know that once the angst is over… I'll say no more! ;-)

"You need therapy!"

"C'mon Danny, it got them to give up the hostages, didn't it?"

Danny held up his hands and backed away. "If, just for once, you could use that brain of yours for something other than what kind of explosion will get the bad guys… you know what?" He waved the hands and turned to leave."Forget it, my Give a Damn's busted."

"Danny…" Steve heaved out a long breath behind him.

Danny shook his head, rolling his eyes at himself for giving in, and turned back.

Steve's face was as expressive as it ever was – the guy who claimed he didn't make faces wore the most emotive looks of anyone Danny knew – and Danny found himself walking back towards him.

"Look, Steve, I know you think you know what you're doing, but if you keep doing this kind of thing, one of these days you won't walk away."

"I know when to run the risk and when to stop, Danny. You think I would let it get out of hand?"

Danny studied the depth of emotion in Steve's eyes. "I _know_ you would, Steve. I just don't… I don't want to see that day."

"If it gets results; if it gets someone out of trouble, it's worth it."

"Worth it? Not to me it isn't." Danny had to clench his fist to stop himself from touching Steve.

"Why?" Steve looked like he genuinely didn't know.

"Why?" Danny repeated, snorting as he looked away and then back again. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"No, Danny, I don't. You said your Give a Damn was busted, so what possible reason could you have for wanting me to… to stop doing what I do best?" Steve turned away, flicking a dark look back over his shoulder.

"Getting yourself killed?"

Steve threw another look in Danny's direction, his eyes smoldering with a heat that did traitorous things to Danny's insides. "No! No. Not… that's not what I'm trying to do."

"Do you really think you're that alone?" Danny rested his hand gently on Steve's shoulder.

"Aren't I?" Steve whispered, the tension in his muscles evident under Danny's touch.

"For God's sake… Steve. You think I _meant_ that I don't care? I just… all I want is for you to know how much… how much I need you in my life. You keep doing this and I know I'm gonna lose you." Danny could hear the tremor in his voice, and he swallowed hard, his fingers tightening on Steve's shoulder.

Steve stayed very still for a few beats, and Danny wondered if he'd said the wrong thing. Then Steve began to move, Danny's hand falling away as Steve turned, eyes glistening damply under furrowed brows.

"You mean…" Steve stopped as if he was having trouble with the words, licking at his lips and tilting his head in question.

"You dumb bunny," Danny whispered, moving in as close as he dared. "I need you. I want you. I _love_ you."

Steve's face split into the most relieved smile, the dampness at his eyes threatening to spill into tears as he dragged Danny into his embrace, the lips Danny had held back so long from kissing meeting his with a certainty that Danny had been foolish not to have seen before now.

When it became clear beyond a doubt that Danny should have trusted his instincts long before this, he pulled back, hands finding and stroking at Steve's neck and jaw as he grinned stupidly up at him. "Does this mean you're gonna be more careful from now on?"

Steve laughed, grasping one of Danny's wrists in his big hand and holding on as he nodded. "I'll give it a try, babe." Then he was wrapping himself back around Danny like he meant it.

And as far as Danny was concerned, that was good enough.

~//~


End file.
